Survivor: Second Chances
|seasonrun=January 21, 2018 - February 17, 2018 |previousseason =''Kyushu'' |nextseason=''Ethiopia'' }}''Survivor: Greece - Second Chances ''is the fourteenth season of the M&N's Survivor Series, which premiered on January 21st, 2018 and ended on February 17th, 2018. Marto K. was crowned the winner in a 6-3-0 jury vote. Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' This season, idols were hidden in each camp. Each idol would be hidden in the oldest blog of a tengaged user. *'Returning Players:' Twenty four former M&N's Survivor castaways returned this season for another shot at the title of Sole Survivor. *'Gods & Goddesses:' This season, each castaway was assignment 1/8 possible god/goddess and each one had a different power. *'Continuous Mutiny:' For the pre-merge portion of the game, castaways were giving the option to mutiny every round before challenge. Maximum of 2 players per tribe. Contestants On Day 3, Garret took the option to mutiny from the Athens tribe to the Corinth tribe. On Day 6, Tyler took the option to mutiny from the Sparta tribe to the Athens tribe. On Day 9, Tyler used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating four votes cast against him at Tribal. On Day 12, Tim took the option to mutiny from the Corfu tribe to the Delphi tribe, Jay took the option to mutiny from the Corfu tribe to the Rhodes tribe, and Tyler and Brittany took the option to mutiny from the Rhodes tribe to the Corfu tribe. On Day 15, Alan took the option to mutiny from the Mykonos tribe to the Corfu tribe, Rhett took the option to mutiny from the Corfu tribe to the Rhodes tribe, Mud and Noah took the option to mutiny from the Delphi tribe to the Rhodes tribe, and Liam and Jay took the option to mutiny from the Rhodes tribe to the Delphi tribe. On Day 18, Sarge took the option to mutiny from the Delphi tribe to the Rhodes tribe, Jordan took the option to mutiny from the Delphi tribe to the Corfu tribe, and Tyler took the option to mutiny from the Corfu tribe to the Mykonos tribe. On Day 21, Jay took the option to mutiny from the Sparta tribe to the Corinth tribe. On Day 21, Dana used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating zero votes cast against her at Tribal. She was also married to Jordan making him protected by the idol as well, negating zero votes cast against him at Tribal. On Day 24, Absolita and Brandon took the option to mutiny from the Sparta tribe to the Corinth tribe. On Day 24, Rhett used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating five votes cast against him at Tribal. On Day 27, Alan took the option to mutiny from the Delphi tribe to the Corfu tribe, Ross took the option to mutiny from the Mykonos tribe to the Delphi tribe, Tyler took the option to mutiny from the Corfu tribe to the Delphi tribe, Jake took the option to mutiny from the Corfu tribe to the Mykonos tribe, and Sarge took the option to mutiny from the Delphi tribe to the Mykonos tribe. The Game Voting Chart You can view the full voting chart here .